


Near and dear(3/5)

by verumia



Series: [Akashi&Kuroko] Near and dear [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verumia/pseuds/verumia
Summary: Kuroko sees something unknown, Akashi knows that.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: [Akashi&Kuroko] Near and dear [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616446
Kudos: 15





	Near and dear(3/5)

**Author's Note:**

> translated my work.

[You're still moving?]

'It' whispered. In a desolate house with no one, Kuroko was sitting in bed.

[Why aren't you dying when I'm dead?]

'It' laughed. There was a new wound on top of the barely cavernous wound. The cutter was covered with brownish blood, and the blankets were a mess of blood from his wrist.  
He can't die unless he cut deeply. The burning pain felt on your wrist tells him that he is alive. It tells him that his heart is beating properly.

"I'm afraid."

Death. And beyond death. Looking at the ruined wrist, Kuroko picked up the cutter knife again. It's not enough. He needs something to prove that he isn't dead.

[Then how about this?]

'It' whispered sweetly. Kuroko, who tried to hurt himself, looked up. 'It' met dead eyes and laughed. I'll take you this time.

[It's a way to you can't rebel even if you want to.]

It's a way you can never go back on your own.

*

Akashi, who signed the contract instead of Kuroko, walked out of the place with a light step. Sales volume and new manuscripts were backed by the deal, and Akashi's good-looking face made the deal easy. Of course, the choice was due to his name, which known for never fails.  
Akashi stopped by Majiba to buy a vanilla shake. News of the contract will please Kuroko. The pre-prepared lunchbox will be in front of Kuroko's house with chauffeur by now. Go get a lunch box and meet Kuroko and it's over.

"I hope you'll be pleased."

Said Akashi, who bought a vanilla shake for Kuroko. Kuroko drank so deliciously that he ordered a vanilla shake once. It was so sweet that he drank a mouthful and gave it up. He didn't understand why Kuroko likes to drink it.  
However, it was Kuroko's favorite. Except for basketball, he liked it only so everyone could know about it. The liquid was sweet enough to think that it would be better to scoop up sugar, but Akashi drank it all. He kept thinking of Kuroko, who likes vanilla shakes.

"Kuroko?"

He rang the doorbell, but he couldn't hear anything. The chauffeur holding the lunchbox rang the doorbell again. But nothing heard.

As if there was no one.

"Open up."

At Akashi's voice, the chauffeur with a key that had been copied one day opened. As soon as the door opened enough to enter, Akashi rushed into the house and paused for a moment at the sight in front of him.

"Uah..."

A near groan came out of his mouth. Holding scissors, he erected a fallen chair and cut off what was hanging Kuroko. His body was thrown to the floor without strength, and Akashi jumped out of his chair and examined Kuroko. The late arrival chauffeur called an ambulance and went outside.  
Please, please! He can't get a pulse. But Kuroko was breathing weakly. Thank God. He secured the airway and looked into the room. Kuroko would dead already if he was late more.

[It's a shame.]

'It' said, while watching the whole situation. As if watching an interesting play, "It" was enjoying the situation, and Akashi hugged Kuroko and gnashed his teeth.

"You're a...!"

The Akashi's eyes caught fire. 'It' flinched but laughed loudly. Like 'it' doesn't matter anymore.

[He is going to die soon. He is going to die! It won't be long!]

"Who wants it!"

[You've left him even you knew he was desperate! Hahahaha! It's not long! Soon! He'll be dead soon! He is going to die!]

A siren was heard between the voices of the ghastly and vicious "it".

*

"Akash!"

Midorima ran from the end of the hall. Akashi, who knows everyone's schedule, called only Midorima and sent text messages to others.

"What the heck is going on?"  
"...He swallowed sleeping pills and hung himself."  
"What...!"  
"He waited until the medicine worked. I'm not late for that. If it wasn't..."

Bloodstained blankets and bloody cutters on the table. And a sleeping pill can with an open lid. Unlike the old sleeping pills, the current sleeping pills are suicidal So he didn't care when Kuroko was prescribed sleeping pills for insomnia. If he had known Kuroko would swallow it and hang himself, he would have cleaned it up in the first place.  
Followed by Kuroko, who was being carried away, Akashi blamed himself for his past complacency. Even though he knew Kuroko wasn't okay, Kuroko was afraid of death and thought he couldn't commit suicide. It was stupid.

"Then Kuroko..."  
"They cleaning his stomach out of awareness and fear of hypoxia. I brought a sleeping pill bottle and compared it to the rest of the amount and the date he received the prescription, but I think he swallowed quite a lot. The barrel that was supposed to be a few empty was more than half empty."

During the transport, he contacted the hospital in advance to identify the patient. Then, as soon as Kuroko arrived, he examined the condition and started washing his stomach.  
Akashi, who confirmed he was alive but still uneasy, bowed his head again. The well-dressed suit had been wrinkled with blood.

"...You're, are you okay?"  
"Well... wouldn't it be all right? I think Kuroko is alive."

Midorima sat next to him, looking at Akashi giving an ambiguous answer. All Generations of Miracles are vulnerable to Kuroko. Among them, Akashi was particularly weak. Kuroko is the only one shaking Akashi, who seems to have no weakness.  
What did it go wrong, Kuroko? A week ago, a scab sat on his wrist and looked fine. But he couldn't believe it was an untimely suicide attempt.

"Midorima."  
"Why is that?"  
"No matter what Kuroko does, make sure there's one next to him. You should never leave him alone."  
"Akashi. You...?"  
"I have something to look for. I have a doubt."

Akashi's eyes turned sharp. Midorimas faltered because of the first-in-command, Teiko's days.

''It' flinched.'

Akashi didn't miss the 'it' that scoffed at him. He wanted to make it overcome by Kuroko himself. But 'it' got too big and Kuroko was tired. If 'it' strangle Kuroko, he will cut off.

"You'll be the one who doesn't have much left."

Akashi said with a scary face.

*

"You're not letting go of this?"  
"Aominechi! No!"  
"Just calm down, Aomine!"

Aomine saw the text at last, he rushed to the hospital room and became angry as soon as confirmed Kuroko was safe. He couldn't help but cry at the sight of the bloodstains on Kuroko's neck.  
The agitated Aomine was caught by Kise and Midorima, and Kuroko, who was sitting in bed, bowed his head.

"Kurochin. It doesn't suit you to bend your head."

Murasakibara, who was sitting next to him and eating snacks, reached out and stroked Kuroko's head. Kuroko's hair, which became bloated because he didn't eat well, only gave Murasakibara's fingers a strange sensation.  
He couldn't understand what Kuroko was moaning to himself to do. Because Kuroko is smallest and weakest person in the Generation of Miracles. He thought it was all right because Kuroko was walking around and writing a manuscript, but he pretended to be fine.

"Ha...Tetsu."  
"…."  
"What's the matter?"  
"Aominechi..."  
"We can't help you because we don't know! If you're not talking to us, what's going to work out?"

Kise stopped him from his side, fearing that Aomine's' speaking might touch Kuroko's psychology, but everyone was curious about it was the same. For those of them who still don't see the 'it' with Kuroko, Kuroko seems to have been fine until now.  
Kuroko, whose head was bowed, slowly showed his face. A vacuous face headed toward Aomine as if none of them had any more to do with.

"...Why are you helping me?"  
"What?"  
"Kurokochi?"  
"Why do you help me despite bothering?"

It was a fundamental question that left everything. It was a never expected question that Kuroko to say, so the Generations of Miracles couldn't answer.

"Why do I help you? Is it matter?"  
"I've done nothing for you. It won't happen too."

Kuroko's eyes were dead. It's the same thing as when he said he'd quit basketball in the past, so Aomine clenched his fist.

"Are you serious?"  
"Aomine!"

Eyebags, muscles less, thin, dead eyes. They know that Kuroko was mentally impoverished. But Aomine couldn't stand it without being angry.

"Why you say like that?"  
"Aominechi!"  
"Let go of me! We knew nothing but victory! You change us! If it weren't for you, we'd be still arrogant!"  
"He is agitated, but Aominechi is right. Kurokochi, don't say that you didn't do anything for us."  
"He's all right. I don't know why you're saying that."

Maybe. Kuroko guesses basketball what he played was right. But it was as faint as a reminder of the far-off past that he even doubted if he was playing basketball in the past.

"Aomine, go get something to drink."  
"Ah?"  
"Midorimachi? In this situation..."  
"Akashi just texted me."

'Aomine, I think you're going to be mad at Kuroko. I didn't tell you about the room to be angry. Buy something to drink outside.'

When Midorima took out his cell phone and checked Akashi's text, Aomine's face turned white. Ghosts would be less scary than Akashi.

"...How much does he see in the future?"  
"Now that the two personalities are integrated, he can see far more than before."  
"I want you a snack."  
"Then, I want a lunchbox!"  
"Coffee."  
"What...!"  
"Quick."  
"I got it, I got it!"

As soon as they told him what they wanted, they briefly talked about how Akashi is scary. Kuroko lowered his head again and stared at the bandaged wrist.

[You've lived again.]

Kuroko raised his head in a piercing voice. In a near-fatal act, Murasakibara stopped while brushing a bag of cookies in his mouth.

[They're the ones who can tell like that because they've been helped. Because you're more important than me.]

Kuroko can't see 'it'. But only the voice of 'it' was heard. A rancorous sound rang in his ears. Kuroko's eyes shook relentlessly. Following Kuroko’s gaze, Murasakibara turned his head, but nothing was seen.

"Kurochin?"  
"Murasakibarachi?"

When Murasakibara found out that Kuroko was strange, he called. Kuroko did not respond at all as if his voice was not audible, and Kise, who was talking to Midorima, remained silent as if he had felt strange.

[You know nothing so you won't be bothered. You can't know about the pain because you're alive.]

'It' wrapped in Kuroko's body. A cold rose on his back. When Kuroko groaned and shook, Midorima, who was watching, woke up to examine his condition.

"Kurokochi? What's wrong?"  
"It's weird. He suddenly felt cold."  
" It can't be. It's so warm in here."

His cold body started sweating, Kise stands up. he doesn't know what's going on. Akashi seemed to know something, but he didn't tell them anything.  
Kise came to Kuroko's side and held his hands, and Midorima went out to call for a doctor. Murasakibara put down a bag of snacks that he could nothing to do.

[How did I die? Do you even know? Huh? Do you know what I looked like when you hear the news? Hahahaha! You don't know! You don't know!]

The whispers of 'it' began to rattle Kuroko. It wasn't because of the cold. It was so painful. The voice was too loud.

"S, stop...!"

He asked 'it' to take him, but somewhere in his mind, there was a fear of death. There is still a desire to live somewhere.

"Kurokochi! Kurokochi!"

Kise sang Kuroko, but the voice did not reach Kuroko. It can't be reached. Cause 'it' blocking Kuroko's ears.

[You asked me to take, and you lied. You killed me because you don't like me.]

"It's not that...!"  
"Kurokochi! What are you..!"

[If you were sorry for me, you'd have followed me already. You make me frustrated.]

"That can't be right! I've never...!"

His memory swirled. The Generation of Miracles who were numbering, the actions that were trying to break it, one day's accident. Tears fell from Kuroko's eyes as if to express pain.

"Kurochin, calm down."

[It's OK.]

"!"

Uncomparable hands covered his eyes. The voice of 'it' disappeared when the view was obscured. It seemed to have been taken out of a severed world. The cold and the pain stopped. Only then, Kuroko groaned as if he had regained consciousness.

"Kurokochi! Are you all right? Are you okay?"

There was no follow-up answer, but it was true that the tremor stopped, so Murasakibara put his hand down.

It was the first time that the sound of 'it' had disappeared. Kuroko blinked several times as if he had put a new battery in a powered-off machine. He had a clear head as if he had taken out something dirty.

"Kurokochi?"

As if trying to grasp the situation, Kuroko looked around the hospital room. Doctors and nurses who came in late looked into Kuroko's condition.

"What?"

The doctors and nurses who confirmed that there was nothing wrong and administered the sedative went out. Some, if not Kuroko, were more scrupulously examined because the names of others who were guardians were famous.  
After leaving, Aomine, who returned to the hospital room, stood sulky as he put down the bag to see what had happened while he was away.

"Hold your tongue! I was really scared."  
"Midochin was too slow."  
"The doctor is slow!"  
"What are you saying?"

Since no one explained the situation, Aomine scratched his back and took out vanilla shakes with a confident expression.

"There's Majiba nearby, Agh!"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Aominechi, are you crazy?"  
"I'm so ashamed."

Three were angry in the name of giving vanilla shakes to a man who had just been rattling, but Aomine, who did not know that, did not understand the response of the three.  
Kuroko, who was given a vanilla shake, put a straw in it without caring for the four fightings. It was Majiba, which was far from near. He drank lightly with a straw in his mouth, and sweet taste that had not melted a bit filled his mouth. When Kuroko found out that Aomine had suffered quite a bit, he grabbed the vanilla shake with his hands.

Was it an illusion that he heard it? The voice was warm as if to protect him from everything. And if it was a voice heard in real life, it was clear that it belonged to Ogiwara.  
I've heard nothing but resentful words for years, so what did you mean? He was still heavy-hearted, but he hoped the sound belonged to Ogiwara. It's been so long since he heard it.

"Aw! Kurokochi! Don't drink!"

Suddenly, Kisse turned his head and shouted at Kuroko, who drank vanilla shakes.

*

The hospital room became quiet. But that was also for a while.

Kise insisted on not going to the phone from the manager, and the manager said he had to go, causing a scuffle. As Kuroko, who fell asleep due to sedative effects, was likely to break, Aomine kicked Kise out of the hospital room.

"Aw! Aominechi!"  
"Tetsu is sleeping!"  
"Don't throw people out! And when Kurokochi is sick, how am I supposed to work?"  
"Shut up!"

It was fortunate that it was a single-bedroom floor. Otherwise, there would be an article under the title, 'Model Kise and basketball player Aomine's feud?'

"Aomine."  
"Ah?"  
"The same goes for you. You have a schedule too."

Midorima lifted Aomine's cell phone and shook it. It was the team's phone number, which has long been rumored to be changing the team. Midorima pretends not to be interested, but he is the one who cares about each other's news the most. Although it was an excessive number, it was enough time for him to remember.

"Ugh!"  
"I'm just wondering why you're changing the team."  
"I must have free time when I want to!"  
"Aominechi! Have you ever heard of Kurokochi falling down? Shall you?"  
"Shut up, Kise!"  
"None? I thought you were, Aah! Why hit me!"

Even if it was a gag combination, Midorima raised his glasses as if he were pathetic. There was no point in asking for free time in case there was a call that Kuroko had collapsed. There won't be any phone calls in the future. Akashi and Momoi would be the only ones to recognize the bad handwriting.

"You two look so healthy."

With no one knowing when the standoff between the two would end, a faint voice was heard. Turning their head, Akashi was smiling. Akashi is definitely smiling, but why is it that they have goosebumps behind their back?

"A, Akashichi..."  
"I asked you to come, not to make a noise."  
"Hahaha, ah, I know! It's just...!"  
"Ryouta."  
"You have to go to a momentarily,"  
"Daiki."

His voice was so quiet that neither Kise nor Aomine couldn't speak. They just dodged Akashi's eyes and got up slowly to pack their things.

"Midorima. What about Kuroko?"  
"He's sleeping because of a sedative."  
"The sedative?"  
"Ah, Murasakibarachi! How do you do that?"  
"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about."

Kise, who missed the timing to ask, cut the front and rear contexts out. Akashi, who cannot know what the sedative and Murasakibara have to do with it, entered the hospital room thinking it would be better to talk inside. And what he saw was 'it' can't accessible to Kuroko.

"What happened?"

Midorima told him what was happened, and Aomine was agitated. Then he became quiet after Akashi looked at him.

It was strange that Kuroko calmed down as soon as Murasakibara closed his eyes. This is because Murasakibara hasn't the power to defeat 'it'.

"Atsushi. What have you been doing all this time?"  
"Eh, Akachin. Don't angry with me."

At the sharpened Akashi's question, Murasakibara opened a new bag of cookies.

Murasakibara, who had not been heard from and did not show up well, thaught that Ogiawa's death was the reason why Kuroko was strange. It was the first person except for Akashi, whose 'it' is visible.  
When he was with Kuroko, he became emotionally stable, but when he met again, he became depressed, let alone calm down. When he heard that Kuroko had changed since Ogiwara's death, he found out the scene of the accident. And I searched for Ogiwara's family.

"Why Ogiwara?"  
"I don't believe it, but I thought it was a ghost because Kuroko was weak."

He can't see 'it', so he thinks Ogiwara had a grudge to Kuroko. Since 'it' was attached from the beginning, it can't be Ogiwara, but only Akashi knew.

"So?"  
"I brought a keepsake."  
"Now, what did you say?"  
"Murasakibarachi! Keepsake? Why you bring them!"  
"Eh, no one notices a bell is gone."  
"A bell?"

At Akashi's question, Murasakibara put his hand under his sleeve. It was definitely a bell on the wrist, but a broken bell without a sound. It may have been easy to bring it because it didn't sound, but it's a different meaning to bring the keepsake.

"That's what it was."  
"Akashichi?"  
"Will you give it to me?"  
"Yes."

As soon as Murasakibara pulled out the bell, "It" cowered like a fright. Akashi laughed at 'it' because it was caused by the bell at best. Of course, the four who did not see 'it' were horrified by the smile and searched the past for any wrongdoings they did not remember.

"From now on, I keep it. Everyone, go ahead."  
"Akashi."  
"Any complaints?"

Midorima closed his mouth with a smile that said, "Don't tell me even if you have a complaint." Nobody could beat Akashi, who is still strong in his argument, and everyone got up in a hurry, packing up their bags.


End file.
